


Blood, Sweat and Tears

by Imm (Immense), Immense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive alphas, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Arson, Child Neglect, Childhood, Family, Foster Care, Host Clubs, Hurt, Innocent Miya Atsumu, Intelligent Miya Osamu, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Rape, Separations, Sins of the Father, Teacher Takeda Ittetsu, Trauma, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Immense
Summary: Born as twins, Osamu and Atsumu never knew how life will go as they live in a well known family of Miya as they grew differently with one being an alpha and the other being an omega.Warning: If you are against violence or terms of abuse, then this fic is not for you. It will involve total abuse and might not be for the faint of heart.Original Title: Fate For None But NotChanged into Blood, Sweat and Tears as Blood represents family, sweat represents the hardship in life and tears represent the pain and loss in everyday they continue living.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	1. Accepted and Neglected, Neglected and Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Again let me remind that the story is not a happy story and is more of a sad and dramatic one (maybe). Exit before you see the content.

In a family well known and totally influential because of their wealth and success, the current heir next in line has bore not one, but two offsprings. 

But what he knew not is that one of his kind that adores the most is the one he will reject for life. 

Seven years passing, the twins grew. One filled with the love of the father and the other only filled by his own twin brother. There was no hate between them, no greed not jealousy crossing. All they know is appreciate and accept one another. 

The loving Atsumu who was cared a lot and the unappreciated son, Osamu. The twins are living in a luxurious life of the family, Miya.

Osamu kept doing his best and in truth is the best of the twins but only Atsumu is seen by their father. 

Atsumu always rewarded despite of Osamu's helping hands, Atsumu always being boasted by his father to his guests and friends, and Atsumu always being brought and showcased more than anything for. . . the first eight years of his life. 

It was an early trigger. Atsumu has shown signs of being an omega and his twin Osamu, the alpha. Slowly, everything starts to be converted like files. The love, the favoritism, the glory, the jewel and honor. All was a continental drift to the older twin Osamu. It was all as if it was their bloods are transfused and exchanged for the other to be replaced. 

Osamu thought being more noticed and proud of is comforting but. . . he never knew he will actually hate it. Hating it because of being separated from Atsumu for almost 24/7. Not even a wave or sight from the younger twin. 

Inch by inch the Atsumu so loved and so showcased is fading in sight of the father and Osamu doesn't like what he is being given with. 

"Tsum-mu?" Worried and scared, Osamu is. "T-Tsumuuu?!" He whispers, in need of his twin brother. "What will I say? I need you! I can't do this alone." He wept in the washroom. During this time, the younger twin is abandoned by his own father, locked up in a dark closet room, unable to go out, eat or quench his thirst. 

By instinct, Osamu knew his twin brother is being kept somewhere. He knew his instincts are true and keen when he stalked his own father in the night after he is unable to sleep. He tiptoes, careful not to make a sound until he gets to the peak of the path and saw Atsumu being beaten up by his own father and calling him "a stink in the family". 

Atsumu is crying. He is in peril and Osamu kept watching, to see that the father whom loved his younger twin and cherished the most is now the one who is being slowly destroyed and at a very young age. Osamu can't resist his tear shed, not liking what their father is doing. 

Being smart, he waited for his father to have enough and leave the younger twin. Osamu saw where his own father hung the key and waited for a right attempt to get Atsumu out.

It was fortunate Atsumu survived. Osamu sees how sore and injured Atsumu is. He even starved with a grumbling stomach, easily heard even when the door is still closed. Osamu is crying when he took the mop from the janitor's closet and unhook the key, unlocking his twin brother out with the chair close to the room. 

Weeping scared, the Miya twins embraced one another, tired and sorrowful of the situation. Atsumu asks his brother if all of his father said to him are true. As for Osamu, he told the truth and said all of their father imprintsin his mind are lies. He will never ever disown his younger twin. He swore that with a cross to his heart. He even took biscuits from the jar and cookies and milk out the fridge for Atsumu to fill his hunger. 

"Samu, I know you are smarter than me. Please be honest to me. Are we going to be together until we grow?" With that question asked by the younger twin, Osamu wasn't able to eat his last piece of cookie because of his question. He knows himself that Atsumu would only get worse every day but the worries turned to trust and relief when Atsumu showed something Osamu needed to get confident.

"You're smiling? You are beaten up, starved and locked up and you smile at me now? Why Tsumu? Seeing you smile at me makes me guilty." Osamu says with loneliness and fret, not liking what Atsumu is showing. 

"Why not? I'm smiling because after calling you for two days in my mind while crying, you came. You came like I said so. And now you are feeding me. It is a irony nick that it is me being hated now but at least, my wish of you being cared for is being done by dad." Atsumu munches on his snack. 

Osamu is suppose to correct his brother by saying "no a or an. It's ironic, not irony nick" but. . . He rather said to his brother that he will always visit Atsumu every evening in the same time of 9 pm in the evening to teach, feed and even quench Atsumu's thirst. 

"Miya twins forever?" Atsumu asked. 

"Miya twins for life!" Osamu happily answers with an arm hook on Atsumu and both chuckling. 

Osamu knows it's better to get the night a time of joy because. . . because tomorrow is not-- 

\--not 

\--might not go the same for a long period of time.


	2. Witty and Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu is a smart alpha which made him plan out what they will do in order to run away as they continue to grow.

_**Tsumu.** _

_**Yeah?** _

  
_**Can you promise me?** _

  
**_Promise what?_ **

**_Twin brothers forever, okay?_ **

  
_**Okay!** _

  
_**Promise?** _

  
_**Promise!** _

_**. . . . .** _

A thought that Osamu remembered while standing in front of the class and his classmates at the back chuckling on him. His haters are rolling their eyes while his bullies are leaving something in his bag. 

  
His oral recitation for declamation has turned into a nightmare. A nightmare being faced without his other by his side cheering him. 

  
Osamu isn't the type who reacts a lot to people especially of his age. More of the job was done by his twin brother while he takes the role of his shadow and brains. 

  
Failed. The grade that he received from his teacher in class that his father madly talked with and wanting to make the teacher give Osamu a chance. Chance was given because of the father threatening the teacher of being exposed as an omega who is known to be a beta. The teacher being male was given no choice even though he wants to treat all of his students fairly. He felt bad about it that he even left the school where Osamu is studying. 

  
As for Osamu, he never really cared of academics and potentials. All he knows is that he is doing well in school and not a failing grade marking his records. Helping his brother study better and learn faster is his hobby. 

"Tsumu!" Osamu murmured before knocking softly on the door. 

  
"S-Samu! Samu!" Atsumu happily says when he heard his twin before the night ends. 

  
It has been every night when Osamu always steals food from their storages to feed his twin brother but for every night he sees his brother, he cannot help but feel sorrow and pity when he sees how his brother smiles back despite being covered in bruises and scars. Other parts of his arms and legs are even swelling slightly so it also pushed him to learn first aid medication at a young age which his twin brother neglects as an offer. 

  
Atsumu knows their father will notice and he doesn't want to get his twin brother involved. Osamu, loving his brother insists always and treats his brother barely. Osamu thought Atsumu is just scared of the stings but Atsumu isn't even scared of it. He is worried every night that their father would notice and might even hurt Osamu for this cause. 

  
"So how was the second declamation the other day?" Atsumu asked while being rubbed with alcohol but he grunts when Osamu flinched and got the cotton pressed hard on his dirty wound. 

  
"That day. . . I failed that." Osamu answered sadly. "I really can't face people face forward. I'm not like you Tsumu." Osamu says and is done cleaning the wound and on to the next. 

  
"It's okay Samu. But next time chin up okay? Today is different now. I'm not the same who will be by your side Samu. You will be alone. . . You have to be strong. Like you are always saying a speech in front of many." Atsumu happily says and almost loud. 

  
"Calm your voice a little Tsumu. Dad might hear us." Osamu anxiously said and eating a cookie. 

  
Atsumu is observing his brother and he notices his eating habits like a hungry dog. 

  
"Haven't you eaten dinner earlier Samu?" Atsumu asked. 

  
"Yeah. I did. A lot." Liar! 

  
"You look like you have been starving before you get here Samu. Are you lying to me?" Atsumu asked with a worried. 

  
"No I'm not." Osamu answered with a blinking eye where Atsumu always uses it as Osamu's definition of his brother when lying to him. 

  
"You blinked twice. So you haven't been eating. Samu you don't have to starve yourself just because of me. You should live better so that--" 

  
"No stop Tsumu. I can't be happy while you are here inside a locked up too, suffering and being beaten up by our own father every night and make me go for his prestigious celebrations while despising you just because you are an omega. He is nothing but a moron who just wants me because I'm a superior gender who will lead his damn business." Osamu says out and almost loud and about to shed tears but Atsumu cups his hand on Osamu's cheek and woos him.

  
Atsumu has a weak intellect so he doesn't get half of the information. But then, he gets the idea of him being trashed. 

  
"I will be fine here Samu. You shouldn't reject living life just because I'm locked up in here." Atsumu stays silent for a while and looks at his brother with pure worry.

  
"Dad beats me up after his work because he says I'm the reason why you have been skipping classes despite having a perfect score during exams. He calls me a disturbance to you and a bad influence." Atsumu added. "Am I really bad, Samu?" 

  
Osamu felt bad about what Atsumu has been taking for being wrongly blamed and bathed with physical pain. 

  
"Tsumu." Osamu nods and feels guilty. If only Atsumu is an alpha, he could've been living better instead of being beaten up. Osamu doesn't really care of his second gender. His dad never loved him true anyways. But as for what his dad is showing, Osamu knows that their father has a stoned heart and filthy soul. 

  
"I will keep studying for you Tsumu. Then one day, I will take you away here. We will go far and abandon our useless father and live a normal life where we will live in peace and as we want, freed from being controlled as puppets." Osamu says. "I will do my best to finish school for you and save a lot of money so we can run away from here. Promise me to wait for me Tsumu! Promise me!" Osamu prepares his pinky.

  
"Huh? But where will we go? Will we live in a fun land? I hope they speak Japanese like we do." Atsumu asked and thinking. 

  
"Just stop saying anything nonesense and swear to me. I will always be by your side and be brothers forever. Wherever the place is doesn't matter. What matters is that we are living happily and away from this stupid family. I will even make our names changed if I have to. I will do it all for us." 

  
"Huh? Samu calm down. You know I'm weak when it comes to too much advanced vocabularies. I'm just eight years old like you." Said the confused twin. 

  
"Please promise with me." 

  
"Okay then! I promise!" Atsumu pinky swears along with Osamu and Osamu hugs him avoiding the bruises. 

  
"I will do my best and get you out of here." Osamu mumbled and smiles. 

  
It was in fact a happy night as Osamu made an oath and has written his plans to start their path of running away from their father. Atsumu clearly understands Osamu of what he said. He knows they won't last outside as strays and it will only endanger their lives as children. Atsumu trusts his brother which made him go with Osamu's flow of plan. 

  
But. . . 

  
But he failed to admit that he is as scared as Osamu always is. 


	3. The Day The Twins Fear The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought it will be like that every night.
> 
> But.
> 
> They never saw what's coming.

**_Same night every night. Same time! I will do my best and make haste in learning. I will get you out of there. We will be free Tsumu. Free in a smart way._ **

**_But how can we be free in a smart way if I'm not the smart twin? I guess you will be the only one who will make it. All I know is to draw you._ **

**_Then we can use your artistic talent to earn. A lot of people are asking for arts too! Something our fucking father doesn't see--_ **

**_Samu, language! I never said a swear word to dad or to anywhere._ **

**_He deserves it!_ **

Atsumu is inside the closet room still and this time was beaten up worse. His left leg is the most tripped and for days, their father left Atsumu starved. 

Osamu can't make a sneak or peek because he is being guarded by his own father while doing library work in their own family library. 

"Finish that now! I don't want any excuses." Osamu's father told.

"Yeah whatever. As if I'm not used to that word you always say to me." Osamu spoke back and continues on writing. 

It is a poetry writing for their school English week and Osamu was chosen as representative for their batch. 

"Watch that mouth of yours. I had enough problems at work today." His father replied.

"Oh! So Atsumu doesn't then? Neat." Osamu snorted. 

"I SAID WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!" His father got annoyed. 

"Why? Am I the slave here? Oh wait, am I the cast out here?" Osamu got loud with his words, it made his father look back at him with mad eyes. "Disappointing isn't it? The so called Intelligent Miya and next heir to Miya Corp. talks to his dad with disrespect. Guess what wanna-dad, you were never a damn father or a daddy." His father is starting to get on his nerves. "You changed your damn view just because you knew I'm the alpha. Sets up all of the name and game to me just because I'm an alpha. All of the influence and honor to me just because I'm an alpha. And all of what my twin brother did for you are just nothing. You are one sick man!" Osamu taps the pen after speaking in tongues and stands up. "I'm finished. Take care of that honor and reputation you think is worthier to you than family. I'm out of here." 

His father is now mad. Upset isn't the look he shows, and is rather more than wanting to pour out the anger. The father took a cane and he walks out of the library and Osamu-knows-where will his father will go so the kid followed his dad. 

He is following his father and speaks more. 

"So that's how you pay off the anger huh? Hurting an innocent child. Hurting my own half, your own son!" Osamu is angry at his father that he threw his slippers at his father. "You have no shame huh? All you think of is your power. Then why fuck our mother and why marry our mother you moron!" Osamu really wasn't able to hold back. 

He doesn't want to hold back. He wants to feel it. Feel the same pain as Atsumu does. A pain they will share so as Atsumu experienced will also be his for he won't endure it alone. His omega twin, he the alpha, they both work in this together. 

"I didn't taught you how to yap." 

"Yeah right! My wit is the reason I knew it. My none-knows-who mother's wit is what I inherited. And I inherited none of your damned heartless genes and attitude." Osamu talks back. 

His words made his father stop walking and look back at him. The father walks back at Osamu and slapped his own son using the back of his hand. 

"You have no idea what you are saying about your mother who died giving birth to you." 

"Fuck that information I know everything! You think your secret is forever safe? Our mom is not even a beta. He is an omega! Yes you heard me, an omega male. That male you raped and killed after you knew we were born." The father got his eyes grew, surprised of what his son knew. An actual truth he has buried. 

"Tch." 

"Mother that died of childbirth, a loving wife, two precious treasures left after death. BULLSHIT!" Yes, a child said it to his own father. "You are a moron to think I will never know. Poor Atsumu. He has no idea that our mother is an omega. And grown with love from your lies and acts is slowly turning into fears and anxiousness. And now, you imprison him in a closet room and hurt him every time you fail to keep things in good motion." 

"Shut up!" 

"Yeah that's right! Put all the blame on Atsumu because he is your damn bad luck." Osamu being sarcastic. "Too bad my intelligence made me this brave. Too bad, the unloved son named Osamu Miya has turned into a brave child all because you never cared for me. Big mistake old man! Big, mistake!" 

His father is about to hurt Osamu again but he stops himself. Osamu on the other hand just looks straight, eyes on his father and doesn't show fear of catching the next strike he is expecting. But then knowing his father cancels, he clicked his tongue and gets up, a little weakened from his father's attack earlier. 

"You better watch your mouth you insolent child. You don't know what I can really do." His father said. 

Osamu wants to talk back again but after his father stopped his attempt, he already knew he has the advantage that night. . . 

Or so he thought. 

_**Why are you selling them?** _

_**I read in the papers that artworks are in demand from rich people. Don't worry I will sell them secretly.** _

_**I mean, why sell my works? Don't you want my art works decorated in your room?** _

_**It's so we can get some money to save Tsumu. I have studied how to earn money too and your talent is perfect. Once we have enough money, we will escape. And then, you can do more art works with your hands again while I will work in an office or food business.** _

_**I really have a talent?** _

_**Of course you do! You're my twin! I may be the witty one but you have the skills more than I do. You're a better person than me.** _

_**Thanks Samu.** _

_**Together forever okay? We will run away together.** _

_**Together forever! I love you Samu** _

_**I love you too Tsumu!** _

"Did you get a good man for that nasty business? . . Good! . . Very nice! . . Drive that car here by Wednesday. I got a very special offer and you won't regret this young and fresh proposal I will hand over to you for free." The father of the Miyas talking on his telephone and smiles. 

Four days later, Osamu is not having a nice sleep and is being woke up. 

"Samu! Samu wake up!" It was Atsumu jumping on Osamu's bed. 

Osamu was surprised and thought it is a dream that he saw his twin being playful on his bed. He got cautious. He thought Atsumu escaped the closet room but Atsumu clarified to Osamu that their own father himself is the one who released him. 

Atsumu is happy about it and says to his brother that this might be a new start but. . . It's what made Osamu fear the most. He wants to believe their father might have thought of changing, which is so impossible. Atsumu is comfortably hugging Osamu but Osamu, he is worried of what could be next. 

He checks on everything Atsumu goes on. His eating, his treatment, the way his hair color is changed and how he is doing with his portraits. 

Osamu has secretly sold twenty nine of Atsumu's work which are almost half from the basement hidden after their father turned him down.

The seventh day came, Atsumu looks fresh, Osamu looks afraid and worried though he is not showing it. 

"Have fun in school Samu. I will do some more portraits while you're away using my pencil." Atsumu happily says and hugs Osamu. 

"T-Take care Tsumu." Osamu seeing some men in black around just makes him feel aware though it horrifies him. He hates his father's men. 

"I will be fine Samu. Go on you might be late." Atsumu added and gives Osamu his bento box. "Don't forget to eat okay?"

"As if I will. Food is life!" Osamu smiles back after pulling away from the hug. "Are you sure you're okay, will be okay?"

"Of course he will be okay Osamu. It's because I am here to tutor Atsumu today." Their father comes out of the front door and speaks like a natural father but Osamu isn't a fool. Something is up and he has no idea what it is. What he knows is it's Atsumu in trouble. 

Hurt? Harm? Throw? . . . Kill? 

Osamu knows not what is going next. It simply makes him abort from going to school today. He never trusts his father.

"Yeah. Sure." Osamu simply says and totally doesn't imply respect but also not disrespect.

Atsumu is waving at his twin brother as he goes in the car and starts to leave. He looks back at the back window and seeing his twin so happy and waving at his short leave from home for school. 

"I love you!" Atsumu says out loud and with cute giggles and a delighted face.

Osamu doesn't know but he just doesn't feel right. He properly sits on his seat and looks at the front mirror. The driver is looking at him and he quickly takes off the look at the child. 

Then Osamu realizes that he forgot something. 

"Wait! Can you please turn around? I forgot Tsumu's bento! I forgot to pick it up when I am about to leave." Osamu demands. 

"Huh? Turn around and go back there?" The driver asked. The driver seems to be a frail looking male talking to Miya. 

"Uh yeah it's what I said, mister." Osamu sharply says and looks back at the window seeing Atsumu pick up the bento. 

"Where are you going?" The father strictly asked. 

"Oh uh-- this bento I made is for Samu, dad and-- he forgot his-- bento so. . . I plan to uh--" Atsumu is stuttering and lowly talking to his father and with a scoop of fear as he honestly answers his father. 

His father chuckled and looking serious. 

"Okay how about we clarify some things here." The father saunters towards Atsumu. 

"Dad?" Atsumu has no idea what went wrong or what is wrong or what he did wrong. 

"First, you are not my son. You are a damn nobody!" The father proudly says to his child. 

"But-- but--" 

"Second, don't ever call me dad or father! You are not worthy of a father." 

"But da--" 

"And you know I hate people speaking up while I'm still talking remember!" The father starts to raise his voice. None of the men moved a muscle around. 

"I'm s-s-sorry!" Atsumu starts looking down and lowering himself. A child being told as a disgrace and disowned. 

"Do you really think I am willing to accept you in my family? An omega?" 

"But-- but--" 

"I never loved you! I never loved a nobody to me! You don't deserve to be loved, you deserve to be sold!" His father snaps a finger and one of the men presses a button and suddenly a car enters the gate. 

Osamu as he turns his head around saw a car about to pass them. 

It's what woke his fire alarm. 

"Turn the car around now!" Osamu hardly commands his driver. 

"I'm sorry I can't sir. Your father told me to--" 

"My father! That geezer!" Osamu then got all the puzzle pieces together. For a smart kid, he did the craziest way to get out of the car without jumping out the window. 

He punched his driver on his crotch and hits him continuously so he would avoid focus. The car almost crashed to a tree and Osamu makes the jump as the speed decreased and makes a run for his beloved twin. 

"TSUMUUUUU!" Osamu is afraid. Extremely afraid to lose Atsumu. His twin is his life and he cannot imagine himself without the person he was born seconds away with. 

"Sold?" Atsumu's eyes grew and is not expecting this. He has no clue that the care shown to him for the past days are all nothing but a show. No love, no care. It made his world crumble knowing the his father despises him so much. 

"You are a fool!" The father hits Atsumu so hard that he fell on the ground and the bento he tied up falls and breaks getting the food serves wasted. 

Osamu is running and saw how the father hurt his twin and made him hurt inside. It was unacceptable to see!

Atsumu gasps as he see the food wasted to the ground and sheds a tear. 

"Samu's-- bento." Atsumu sheds more and looks back to his father and gets up. "Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong? Why so you hate me so much? I have done nothing wrong to you!" Atsumu says out and his father just ignores him. 

"Actually, it's a waste cuz you will need that food." His father walking away. "There is no, _wrong,_ in you. The wrongness here is you! You're a mistake made in this world." His father heartlessly stated.

The car stops and three alpha men came out of the car. 

Atsumu kept shedding tears hearing his father totally ignoring his feelings and 

"Is this the package omega?" One of the alphas asked.

"Yeah that's the deal. You can have him." The father says as he looks back. 

"No! TSUMUUUUU!" Osamu shouts out almost there to rescue his twin brother from the alphas. 

"Samu. . ." Atsumu looks at his twin and tries to run towards him so frightened but was grabbed by one of the alphas and is about to be abducted. 

"GETS YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BROTHER YOU FREEAAAAKS!" Osamu shouts out and kicks one of the alpha's knees and got him fell down in pain. 

"Let me go!" Atsumu cries out and squirms but is unable to set himself free. 

It was such a tragedy. 

Osamu punched the other alpha on his baby making sack and gets to the last one by biting on his forearm and getting Atsumu released. 

"Samu! Samu I'm scared! I'm scared!" Atsumu is crying and fear is totally shown. 

Sorrow is not hidden. 

"Run! We should ru--" The father told the men to take Osamu away from the other child. 

"Samu!" Atsumu grabs Osamu's hand and tries to pull him away from the men. 

Osamu cannot help it anymore. He starts to shed tears as well and calling for his twin a lot, not wanting to let go. 

Both poured all their strength to not let go but as children, they cannot match the power of the adults. 

But Osamu doesn't give up. He still has a firm grip to his brother. The alphas are pulling Atsumu away from Osamu and two of their father's men are pulling Osamu. 

"No! I will not let this happen! I will not lose you today! Not today!" 

Osamu is struggling harder and both are crying as they don't want to get separated.

Their father came back and punched Osamu's gut which made the grip weaker. 

"No!" The older twin gulped. 

"Samu!" Atsumu cries out louder. "Samu!" He is in grief. He tries to break free but the alphas are teaming up on him to get inside the car. Finally, the car gets locked and Atsumu tries to break the window, scared to be taken away from his own brother. 

Osamu on the other hand breaks free and runs to the car to open it. Atsumu is crying and hitting the car with his hands gripped. The door is locked and Osamu tries punching the window but he is too weak to break it. 

"I won't end the day losing you! I won't!" Osamu dodged the men trying to capture him and quickly took a weapon from one of them and tried breaking the window. 

"Drive man!" Says the alpha in the car.

The car starts to drive and Osamu fails to break the glass. 

"Tsumu! Promise me!" Osamu tries catching up to the car. "Promise me not to forget me! My name! Our blood! Together forever!" 

"Samu!" Atsumu can't take the suffering his brother is undergoing as Osamu kept struggling to rescue Atsumu. 

"I will find you! I will find you! Wait for me! I will find you with all my life if I have too!" Osamu says out and still chasing but fails as he trips on a rock and falls. 

Atsumu hits the glass as he saw his twin fell and felt all alone as the vehicle he is in is far from his home now. He is in fact so noisy calling Osamu that one of the alphas pointed a pointed knife at Atsumu and scared him shut. 

Osamu on the other side, gets up and as he got up, he grabs the same rock that he got tripped on and walks back to his father who is outside waiting for Osamu. 

"Now that he is gone, there is no more threat to this family anymore. We will say that your twin has died of a tragic accident inside the kitchen for being so dumb trying to cook food and the guards left him unguarded." 

"Yeah like what you will have now!" Osamu threw the rock at his father and hits his left eye. It looked so hard thrown that actual blood drops. 

"Urrrgh you fucking--!" The father is in pain and converted to anger, he punched Osamu and knocking him out. 

Osamu falls near to the food that was wasted earlier. 

"Tsumu. I will-- find-- y-you!" Osamu mumbles and then loses his consciousness and blacks out. 


	4. After They Were Parted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following days where the twins grows twinless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to my fellow readers who I made wait for the next chapter. I have been playing this game and it totally got me so much because of the limited edition stuff and wars mostly. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope I haven't fail you readers in this latest chapter. I got a question at the ending so don't forget to comment.

Atsumu won't stop crying. He kept weeping and got one of the men irritated that he pointed a sharp weapon on Atsumu and threatened him. 

  
It marked in his head as heard the man's words. 

  
"Shut that fucking mouth or I will kill you then, your brother!" It shut Atsumu up due to his fear of losing his life. 

  
_I **will wait for you Samu! Please come for me quickly! I'm scared!**_

  
And that thing said by the blonde child in his mind got Osamu back his consciousness. 

  
He gasped as he wakes up and looks around. 

  
"Tsumu?" He mumbled. 

  
"TSUMUUU!" he quickly gets up and seeks for his beloved brother. 

  
He went out and back to the place he remembers last. It wasn't a dream. The wasted bento is still there and being crawled and collected by ants. 

  
"This isn't real. . . Tsumu can't be taken like that. Tsumu-- Tsumu I'm scared. I'm scared Tsumu. How can I live without you?" Osamu says to himself and slowly falls on his knees and sees the note on the box. 

>   
>  **_Made with love and patience like you taught me to. Also, followed instructions from cookbook so I won't fail._**
> 
> _**Have fun in school so we can study together at home.** _
> 
>   
>  _**Atsumu** _

Osamu hugs the note and sheds tears after reading. 

Later on, he went back inside and madly looking for his father. He checked the bedroom and then his office. No one is there. 

"Sir Osamu? You're awake." A maid walks in about to do housekeeping. 

"Where's the old geezer?" Osamu asked directly with a serious face. 

"Old geezer?" The maid didn't get it and almost thought someone else came to the place. 

"MY FUCKING FATHER!" Osamu madly blurted. It somehow left the maid surprised.

"Oh! S-Sorry sir. Your father is currently with the press right now." She answered nervously. She almost got her duster dropped. 

"Oh sure. Why the fuck wouldn't he?" Osamu madly says and is about to leave. 

"He-- He is in a hospital held right now sir!" The maid added which she thought Osamu haven't heard. 

"EAT!" The alpha said to Atsumu who is on his seat and trembling. 

After five hours of travel, Atsumu was brought to a house messy and small. It is so unlike the place where he grew. It has the living room next to the kitchen and the bathroom on the opposite. There are no stairs for an upper floor but the ceiling seems newly painted. 

Atsumu is seated at the dining area when he was given his meal, a plate of rice and sardines. The sardines is new to his eyes. He took his first bite with his chopsticks and he mistook the sardines for smaller tuna.

"Uhm, can I have some tuna?" Atsumu asked the alpha who gave him food. 

This question got the alpha annoyed. He went back to Atsumu and gets a tight grip on his chin and upto his cheeks. 

"You dare speak to your alpha owner like that you demanding bitch?" It got Atsumu whine a bit. "Just try to shed a damn year and I will fucking gouge your eyes!" He scared the young Miya and it left Atsumu shut. 

"Hey! Make sure after you eat, you clean up the mess around. Disobey and you will sleep with my dogs! You got that?" The alpha on the sofa like a rich lazy man sitting spoke. "Better move that omega ass or you will be eaten alive by my pets, you get it?" 

Atsumu isn't into dogs. He has fear of the wild kinds of pets, especially if the dog is a canine. He got a history being bitten when he is five. 

"Y-Yes sir." Atsumu says and then was set free to continue eating. 

"Alpha! Call us alpha! Not sir!" says the other alpha in the bedroom who shouted. 

"Y-Yes. . . Alpha!" Atsumu softly says. 

"Louder!" says the alpha near Atsumu about to hit him. 

"Yes! Yes Alpha!" Miya says louder. 

"Osamu? Osamu?" 

Osamu wasn't listening. 

"Osamu Miya?" the teacher is calling for Osamu who is looking at the chair beside him. It's actually Atsumu's seat whom he sees doing a sketch. 

"Osamu!" Suna whispered behind. "Mr. Takeda is calling for you." 

Osamu faces forward weakly and stands up. 

"Osamu, dear, I'm not making you stand up. I--" Osamu sits down and it got the teacher cut his words. "Anyways, I have to talk to you later. Make sure you stay after homeroom." 

Osamu sighed. 

"Yes T. Takeda" 

After their last class is dismissed and Osamu is left in class with Takeda Ittetsu, Takeda spoke to Osamu about his performance beginning to drop rates. He even has lower grades me scores than the student with lowest IQ. 

Osamu just remained quiet. 

"I didn't plan to tell your father anything about this and--" Osamu isn't looking at the teacher. Lately, Osamu is looking rather serious or mad. 

"It's about Atsumu, isn't it?" Takeda asked but Osamu did not show any reaction.

Osamu is just. . . silent, probably waiting for the talking to end. 

"I'm sorry for what happened and was said by your father but, I believe that he isn't dead." Takeda seriously says and is really wanting to prove how a good second parent and listener he is. 

"You do?" Osamu asked. But for real, he thought Takeda will say his dearest condolences about it but it seems like Takeda is in a different approach now. 

"Osamu Miya, I am not an idiot. I have known your family for years and it doesn't mean I am treating you right as a student means that I have forgiven your father for what he has done to my friend." Takeda grips his fist. 

"W-What did that old geezer do to your friend sir?" Osamu asked but not in an interested manner. He is more of knowing the stench of his father's dirty works. 

"I-- I think you are not that stupid of a child. You're a smart child. Okay I will tell you." Takeda says the story of how his friend was once loyal to his father for three years that got his business grew. When an incident happened and the business has gone bankrupt, Mr.Miya puts all the blame on Takeda's friend and even accused that friend of stealing. He is sure good at framing someone else for his loss. 

"The media and the people hating him for something he didn't do left him depressed. And then many more things happened to him such as rape, kidnapping and torture. All of those are your father's work." Takeda sheds a tear. "And now, I am facing to one of that demon's child. A smart and bad looking child." 

"Go on hate me. I deserve it." Osamu feels guilty. 

"But!" Takeda didn't let Osamu interrupt him. "But that child doesn't resemble of those his father has in attitude. Whoever you are must be of your mother's kindness and kindle heart. You are an angel Osamu." Takeda says and smiles. 

Osamu cries because he thought after all those is he will be the one paying for the sins. But no, Takeda rather compliments the child for his purity. 

"Osamu, you can trust me. You're smart. You should know teachers are your second parents after all. And to add that, I am your class adviser." Takeda chuckled a bit. 

"Its-- It's hard to trust people sir. I'm sorry but even those who looks good people cannot be trusted or be approached as 100% reliable." Osamu honestly says what is in his mind. 

"Which is what I am proud of." It got Osamu to perk up his head at Takeda. "I'm proud of you, young child. For a ten year old, I can say you got a good future ahead of you." Osamu smiles. 

"Yeah. Some future I got." Osamu gets a bit annoyed to himself as he looks to his palms. "I am smart but some smart guy who can't find his own lost and taken twin brother." 

Takeda stayed shut for a while and then after gathering what he has to say, he tells his student.

"I know your brother is somewhere around and I am not against searching him but after what the media was told, do you think people will believe you?" Takeda asked. "To be honest, Atsumu has been indeed my best student despite the fact that his IQ isn't the same as yours. You are both like sons to me but don't you think if this went out in public your father might set up an operation to, hope it not happens, kill your brother?" Takeda seriously looks at Osamu somehow scaring Osamu. "I'm not scaring you Osamu. I'm just stating the truth of what power your father has and he can do." 

"N-No. . . Sir." Osamu suddenly felt sullen. 

"I know you want Atsumu back right now but we can't just go out crazy. I suggest that we should prepare. My husband and I can help you." Takeda happily says and it got Osamu up his seat and hugged his teacher out of demise. 

"Sir thank you! Thank you so much sir. If only I have a job I will totally repay you sir. I will do anything. Even if it has to be paying for my father's sins! Anything! For my broth--" 

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Takeda hugs Osamu back and hushing him for getting him to calm down. "No payment needed. Being a parent to a good child like you is what I can only do. And it's what makes my husband and I happy." 

"Thank you sir. I hope your omega and you would have a better future." 

"Omega? Oh no dear child. My husband is the alpha." 

"W-Wait. So that means--" 

"Remember why last time a substitute teacher arrived? It's actually because my husband is having his rut. He needed me due to that." Takeda smiled back and it got Osamu blushing and step back. "Haha don't be scared young one I got my suppressants here and I'm always prepared." 

"Sorry sir." Osamu is conscious of his alpha self and he still has no prior knowledge about his second gender much. 

"Okay so here is what we will do, do you still have Atsumu's paintings? And his other art works? I know those works mean a lot to you but we have no other choice but to sell them to have money and hire a private investigator. My husband has affiliates who can help too. I just hope they do their jobs well." 

"How about me sensei? What should I do?" Osamu asked. "I should do something besides selling paintings right?" 

"Osamu, listen very closely. You are still young and despite being an alpha, people will still make a fool out of you if they get that chance. Rather than stepping in our world real early, you should continue in pursuing your studies. It is the only way you can help yourself and your twin brother." Takeda advised.

"Sensei you are making me feel like this might take a long time before we can find my brother. Please don't say that." Osamu felt low and weak but he doesn't want to be like it. 

"Osamu remember what I said? We never know what your father could have done next after. If he gets information about us looking for your brother. . . Just do as I say. Please Osamu. It's for your own good." 

Osamu is speechless and Takeda is correct. His father is a sly one. He can make another move in just a snap of his finger and a call away from his men. Osamu thought a search would be this easy. But it turns out, it will take maybe. . . years. 

"Alpha, I'm done cleaning the bathroom." It has been seven months since Atsumu stayed with the three alphas he is serving. He got used to eating almost the same food. No meals if his chores are not done well and he always cleans the whole house. 

Atsumu is living in a place where he is what abusive alphas say "where male omegas belong". Serving as their slaves and moving to keep alphas in company. And in this life, Tsumu has never got another moment to smile. But, he has not lost hope. He is still waiting for his brother. He knows. He can feel it. 

"Ugh! Has anyone seen my yen? Fuck! That's my bet for later!" 

"Find it in your pants you idiot." 

"Oi! You bastard have you seen any money on the floor?" The alpha asked Atsumu. 

"S-Sorry alpha I haven't." Atsumu lied. He saw that bill and he kept it to himself. He keeps some picked up cash in the bag given to Atsumu which looks like was delivered by his father's men to him six months ago. 

"No lunch for you, you insect. And take a darn bath after you clean up the table. You smell like shit." Atsumu went back to cleaning and took him hours to clean the whole interior. 

The evening came and the alphas are asleep in their rooms. Atsumu is on his cot in the living room and holding a cupcake with a birthday candle piked on top. He switched it on fire with a lighter and starts to talk to himself. 

"Hi Samu how are you doing? I hope you are having a good day with lots of guests around to greet you. I never knew I will have a birthday without you. I hope your cake is taller. You deserve it Samu. I only have a cupcake but I guess it counts. I'm an omega anyways. Happy 12th birthday to us Samu. And now I make a wish." 

"Osamu I'm going home now." Suna says his farwell with his parents waiting. 

"Yeah. Take care." Osamu says.

"Hey!" Suna called before Osamu goes back to his birthday place. 

"Yeah?" 

"I hope we could be friends. I never really cared if you're an alpha. But I wanna be friends with you." Suna says before turning around to follow his parents. 

Osamu never really had friends. He is not the friendly type like Atsumu. Aloof from others, Osamu tends to be alone most of the time and with Takeda eating lunch. 

Before Suna could get in their ride, Osamu calls out to him. 

"RINTAROUUU!" Osamu shouted out. Suna turns around. "Don't be a stranger okay?" Osamu smiles and then waves farewell before going back inside. 

After an hour, Osamu and his eye patched father got back to their house. 

"Take a rest and after that take a bath and--" 

"Shut up and take care of yourself old jerk. As if I don't know how to live healthy because of my teachers who cares for me." Osamu went to his bedroom after going to the kitchen refrigerator. 

"Hah? You baked a cupcake the day before your birthday? Since when did you bake alone?" Takeda asked on the phone talking to Osamu. 

"After the day you and Keishin taught me?" Osamu happily answered. "Honestly, I rather have the day celebrated in school with you and Keishin. Tonight is not the same without Samu." 

"I know that feeling Samu. It feels like something is missing. Like a part of you isn't complete without. . . without Atsumu." 

"It is never complete without my brother. He is my life." 

"Tomorrow after class, Keishin and I have a surprise for you. It should be today but your oh so powerful dada broke that day and made a prestigious celebration." Osamu chuckled and felt excited for what Keishin and Ittetsu has prepared for him. 

Excited like. . . like how a child will be to his parents. . . 

"I will see you guys tomorrow then." Osamu says and feels good but not as good as he thinks. 

The call is dropped and Osamu went to his terrace and hears a beep. 

> **From: Daddy Keishin**
> 
> **To: Osamu Miya**
> 
> _**We haven't found new clues today. Sorry about last time. We thought it's Atsumu but turns out to be kidnapped children for labor and he wasn't there.** _
> 
> _**I update as soon as we get new information Osamu. Happy 12th birthday.** _

Osamu sighed and hopes for an information that can help next time. 

Right now, he pikes the birthday candle on the cupcake he baked. 

"Hey Tsumu. How are you wherever you are? I hope people are treating you fairly there even they're alphas. I know and I felt inside my heart that you will use a cupcake. So I did the same because that's what brother's do. I'm not degrading myself. I just want to celebrate the day as much as how you would. The party isn't the same without you but now that I am alone, I can say what I prepared for you. My message." 

Osamu opens his letter like he is talking to Atsumu. 

"My dearest twin. You are the best that has happened to me. I might be born earlier but you are with me side by side in our mother's womb. And together, it makes us one powerful force. A sunny side and a light side. You the sunny who brings the positivity and I the light who keeps the minds enlightened and we as twins shared our possessions as we grow. If. . . If only you are here Tsumu." 

"If only you are here Samu." 

"I will make sure I will grow as sunny as you are! I won't wish for anything more than you beside me right now." 

"I will make sure that I will have the same burning passion and enlightened mind as you are in achieving success like what you taught me. I may be good at art but nothing is as good as being witty as you are for me." 

"Happy Birthday Atsumu. I love you!" Osamu blows his candle. 

"Happy birthday Osamu. I love you so much." Atsumu blows his candle. 

It was nine pm. The same time Osamu visits Atsumu's closet where he is imprisoned before.

Both at different place at the same night, the twins takes off their candles and eats their cupcakes while shedding tears, not accepting that the day ends not seeing each other. 

"I will find you Atsumu. Wait for me a little longer. I'm coming." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know from you readers whose life of growing up would you want to see as next chapter first. 
> 
> The alpha heir or the omega host? 
> 
> Next chapter will contain their life of growing up into a teenager and to their legal ages. To be posted after a week or two after the vote is done. Fear not for I also have these voting in my Facebook dummy account which I won't speak of.


	5. Atsumu. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Atsumu M-- Atsumu after being sold by his own father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of abuse and rape. If you are against these forms of write up, I suggest an immediate leave despite proceeding from the warnings applied before entering my fan fiction.

_**Samu.** _

_**Yeah?** _

_**Teach me how to cook!** _

_**Huh? But I should teach you first how to spell correctly.** _

_**But I'm not even put to schoo--** _

_**As the elder twin, I should teach you what I learn!** _

_**But I don't think--** _

_**If I love you, it means I should share what I know to you so you won't be looked down by others despite being an omega.** _

_**. . . Okay. I will study and learn what you will teach me Samu!** _

Atsumu wakes up after being softly kicked by one of the Alphas owning him now. It's been another year and nineteen days after his birthday. 

Atsumu is currently 13 years old. 

Living a life of a servant omega under three alphas is something Atsumu never knew will be survived by someone like him. 

Surely he came from riches and in one snap from his father comes down to rags but it doesn't change who he really is. He is still Atsumu. 

"Hey! Feed my dogs now. Make sure not to get bitten again. You're lucky they were already stroke with anti-rabies when they bit you." The third alphas dogs are not so good boys. His dogs are really untamed and the third dog Butcher is the one who bit Atsumu's left leg. The dog even left scars on Atsumu after pulling him and is planning to eat him. 

The sole reason for this is the improper raise of dogs done by the third alpha. He did not show care or a bit of affection to his pets. He literally treats his dogs like bitches on dirt. 

And now, everytime Atsumu is feeding the dogs, he shakes in fear, can be seen how trauma was left in his eyes. 

The moment he pushes in the bowl of leftovers to the cage, the dog quickly runs like a wild animal and smacks it's face on the railing and trying to bite Atsumu. 

It scared Atsumu and he quickly goes back in to continue his chores. 

It's a weekday ( ~~Friday~~ ) so Atsumu has to finish his chores so by weekends he will join the alphas in shopping and carry all of the baggages himself. 

_**Kring kring!** _

"Hey asshole it's time for your damn suppressants!" The first alpha called. 

Atsumu quickly goes back to the kitchen for a while and assuring the laundry in the basket he is about to wash isn't blocking the way. 

"Yes alpha." Atsumu spoke back enough for the alpha to hear. 

He grew giving the alphas a proper response. He was taught in a way of being beaten up the moment he fails. It left him a message that he shouldn't fail or else pain will teach him that failure to be nothing to have. 

Failure doesn't mean you're nothing and failure doesn't mean you're an idiot. Failure is a result and it's what people gets first because sometimes we need to learn before we get to input the knowledge. Basic education always says failure is another kind of success that it's fine at least we learn and the next time we will never repeat the same mistake but. . . on Atsumu, failure will never be fine anymore. He fears failure and gasps the moment he knew it and his blood climbs in fright knowing he will be hit on the head, get slapped on the face, get hit by a hanger, whipped by a belt or be banged on the head, getting pushed. 

Atsumu gets his medicine and drinks it with water. Not knowing, the first alpha intentionally gave Atsumu expired pills. Five days expired to be exact. There won't be side effects, but for sure, Atsumu's scent will fill the house and poor Atsumu has no idea about it. 

After taking his pill, he quickly went back to the laundry to wash and dry before sun goes down. 

Getting used to his chores, Atsumu has done five chores in just a day. He fixed the flower pots and garden, he cooked lunch and dinner, done with the laundry and folded them afterwards with the jackets hung in the closets, and cleaning the kitchen. 

For two years, Atsumu never made a mistake. It was until he felt dizzy and unconsciously giving off his scent as two alphas enter comes home and goes to him. 

"Looks like someone didn't take his pills." Atsumu gasped as he looked back and sees his three owners having a huge bulge under and Atsumu quickly running for the pills to get another drink but he coincidentally saw the expiration date on the case and knowing it's already expired. He quickly rushed to the first aid kit to check if there are stocks but, there was none. 

He is in grave danger. 

He felt terribly frightened and tried to lock himself up but before he can even lock, the alphas already got the door opened and pulls him out by pulling his hair and not minding how he is being dragged on the floor and crying. 

Atsumu is begging. He is begging to be let go. He wants to break free but the alphas are too strong. Too strong that their strength is enhanced due to Atsumu's fragrance. 

"No please! Please let me g--!" He was thrown to bed and teamed up by the two tearing up his clothes while the other alphas locks all of the house doors so no one can interrupt their nasty business. 

The alphas locks their lips seeing how light Atsumu's skin is and how thin he looks. It looks so satisfying that they are so aggressive in wanting to destroy his dignity. 

Atsumu is powerless against the three. They're too strong. He cannot fight them alone. But he can't. A weakling like him can cry and shout but he was kept silent after his mouth is filled by a table napkin. His eyes are pouring tears as the alphas are mercilessly exploring his body and beating him up while they destroy his soul. Atsumu can't do anything. He can't break free no matter how he wants. 

They're too strong. They're so strong that they are breaking Atsumu with their fists and their toys not caring even if the young omega is bleeding below. They treated him like an animal and all Atsumu felt is pain and torture. 

He wished it was all a nightmare but he is not a fool. He cannot ignore the fact that it is all real. Atsumu the raped omega. It what he thinks of himself now. A dirty omega who deserves nothing but hate and dirty responses. Someone who is only born to be taken as satisfaction. A sex factory and a sperm dumpster. 

It was so bad that Atsumu cannot even think clear and not one of his alphas cared for his condition. He is still bleeding now matter how many times he already showered. He almost thought the bleeding will never stopped. He is still in a slight luck, a luck because the alphas didn't release their insanity inside to breed. Atsumu will never want to be a young parent. 

Yes, he knew about his gender is carrying pups. He knows because of his alphas who scared him. But now, all those scares are now lifetime traumas implanted in his mind. 

Atsumu is in a field of fear. It's either he let's it take him or he fights for his life. 

So ashamed of himself, he wants to give up his life. He now wants to die but. . . 

_**I will find you! I will find you! Wait for me! I will find you all my life if I have to!** _

"Samu where are you!" Atsumu is in a corner crying his twin brother's name. "I want Samu!" He mumbled to himself. 

It's how his day began as a devirginized Omega. 

"Hey! Make sure not to let go of these apples or you won't have meals for days." The second alpha said to Atsumu.

"Y-Yes Alpha." Atsumu answered softly as he takes the bag of apples. 

He is currently with his owners and buying food in the market. As usual, they make Atsumu their baggage holder. 

"Oi you little bitch. Get these!" The third alpha says.

People cannot mind the abuse being done to Atsumu since they are all so busy with their own business buying and selling. Atsumu is indeed being ignored. . . or is he?

"Yeah. What should I do? Copy! Yes sir. I will go back to headquarters." says a random man. 

Three days later, the owners are watching television while Atsumu is sweeping the floor. 

"Oi! Make sure you already got all those dust off the floor and quickly pack your bag. We are moving to another place." 

"Move?" Atsumu mumbled.

"Yeah you heard me you scum we're moving out of here and go to another place." replied the second alpha by shouting. 

Atsumu is left silent and in fear by his owner and proceeds to packing after he returned the broomstick in the cleaning closet. 

It has been six hours of trip as Atsumu left with his owners in a new car and made it to their new. . . place? 

It was a rather bigger place. 

"Get that bag of yours and get in there." says the third alpha while waiting for Atsumu and the two other alphas to go down. 

The alphas are side by side on Atsumu and looking like they are not letting Atsumu go. 

As they got inside, Atsumu sees how different the place is and knew what it is the moment he saw. Like what Osamu said, it is a club. 

Osamu has once explained and taught Atsumu about places like those and advised Atsumu to never go there. But the moment Atsumu is about to run away, the two alphas got him. 

Atsumu is insistent and bites both the alphas hands and tries to escape but the third alpha who looked like he got his car parked already got to the front and stops Atsumu. 

Atsumu felt even more of the fear. Seeing the poles and tables and colorful lights around just makes him quiver in fear. Is this what his future will be? A dancer who will rent his own body to satisfy Alphas who wants to flirt and mate with omegas like him? 

"I don't wanna go here!" Atsumu says while sobbing. 

"Sorry asshole but you're going to work for us now!" Then the alpha proceeds to explaining. "You see Atsumu, lately after we fucked you in that tight gap you got, we realized that a soft opening like that deserves to be shared to other alphas. And by sharing also means earning money so we decided to employ you as a slut here in this club so we, your owners, will have plenty more cash for us to live. It's easy. Flirt an alpha, get their money or if not satisfied let them fuck you and eat their cum!" The third alpha says. 

"Just like what we did to you. It will be fun! More orgies like what we did to your first fuck." The first alpha humiliating Atsumu now. 

"Make yourself useful!" And the second alpha says then slaps Atsumu. "That's for biting my hand you low life!" 

"Ah is he the new omega working for us?" says a man who approached them. He seems not to be affected by their scents and is distinguished by Atsumu as a beta. 

"Oh hey there Cortez. This bitch's name is Atsumu. Don't worry he will be a good boy for this job. If he doesn't follow, just tell us and we will teach this bastard a lesson." Words marked by the second alpha. 

"Also you will be living here from now on you little bitch." says the first alpha. "You will be working for us 24/7." All the alphas and the beta laughed

"Please don't do this to me." Atsumu softly pleaded with his voice. He doesn't want to be a host or to be a dumpster by some alpha I don't even know or love. Please I beg you don't turn me into thi--" the third alpha kicked Atsumu down and goes to Atsumu who is laid on the floor and kicking him repeatedly like a punching bag. 

It stopped when the beta stops the alpha from beating him up since Atsumu will already work later evening. 

Atsumu doesn't know what to do. He wants to escape but he can't. He wants to break free from his chains but he can't. He wants to go back to his brother. . . but. . . he can't. 

> _**. . . it has been a huge tragedy after knowing that the couple married who are living there are. . .** _

"Hey, you ready?" Another omega asked Atsumu. 

The faces of the couple are shown on the television before Atsumu looked at the other omega. 

"We have to go now. You don't wanna miss your eleventh day of work." the omega added 

"Yeah. I'm coming." Atsumu follows the other omega after seeing the familiar face who was flashed on the television screen who is killed in his house by arson. 

In the end, Atsumu Miya-- or so he only calls himself as Atsumu without his true family name, is now working as an omega host and male dancer. 

> _**Meanwhile the cops has caught three alphas who are said to be in pursuit of buying omegas and ending up selling those as the omegas reach the age of thirteen. Those alphas are actually being hunted by the husband who is found burnt along his omega in the house arson report earlier. Witnesses say that they also saw these three raised one omega who they know wasn't being treated like human by these three.** _

"I guess this is my life now. A life where I will be used as a host or a forced omega to get laid in one of these rooms for pleasure and pain." Atsumu cannot deny it anymore. Saying these terms to himself is letting himself allow to be done with. 

But in these, one thing remains in his mind. 

That is,

Atsumu still holding on to the promise that Osamu will once again reunite with him. 

_**Tsumu.** _

_**Samu.** _

_**Let's paint a picture.** _

_**Ahaha let me paint you again!** _

_**Eh? But I want you to paint our finished plates earlier. I made sure the helpers didn't see our dishes heeheeheeheeheee.** _

_**There you go again with that snicker. Okay let's paint these dirty dishes you took.** _

_**Yay! Let's not forget the stain the most okay Tsumu?** _

_**Okay!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Atsumu is 13 years old and nineteen days after his birthday so. . . I think you know the date in the fic where he has been sexually abused.
> 
> I hope to hear some comments if my current chapter is confusing since the next chapter is Osamu's life before entering adulthood.


	6. Osamu Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu is begging. "Please tell me they're alive!" Osamu wanting the baby alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I have been kept busy by so many things like games. Here is the new chapter made for Osamu Miya.
> 
> Sorry if it's too long. Probably have half ways preparing this fic in some days so. . . Now here it is after two months. 
> 
> I hope you will like how it's written.

"He's here! Shhh! Keep it low Keishin. He might hear us." Ittetsu mumbled at his alpha as he readies the confetti. 

"Okay okay I'm sorry I got the cake ready." Ukai is in a bit of a hurry as he gets the cake on his hands. 

As soon as Osamu opens the door, he closes the door and found the place dark. The moment the lights were lit, Takeda pops out the confetti and the married couple claims.

"Congratulations OSAMU!" the couple actually prepared a small feast for Osamu's success in passing the national test at the age of twelve. 

Osamu is a bit surprised by the confetti and smiles as he sees both the support of the couple in front of his eyes that made his frown go upside down. 

_**Atsumu. If only you are here. . . If only. . .** _

Osamu sheds some tears and nods a bit. The Ukai couple seeing Osamu shedding made them worried. Ittetsu drops his confetti popper and Keishin quickly leaves the cake on the table as they both rushed to Osamu to know what is going on. 

"Samu? Are you okay dear? Did you fail the test? We're so sorry that--" The couple gasped as they were both pulled by Osamu together in a very warm and affection filled embrace. 

"No! It's not that." Osamu answered. "Thinking of Atsumu and us like this would be the best day of my twelve year old life. I'm sorry I feel so affectionate about it. I'm just so happy that at least somebody is still there for me." Osamu starts to tremble as his tears fill the fabrics of the Ukai couples' shirts. 

"Now now my dear. It's okay. We understand! You know that right?" Ittetsu says with love. 

As they let go, Ukai added "We understand you as we love you **son**." It left Osamu surprised hearing.

But in a few seconds, he never knew it is so lovely to hear being called **son** by Keishin. 

"I love you too dad!" Osamu hugs Ukai and it felt really comforting. "Mom! I love you too!" Osamu hugs Ittetsu as well and it left him in tears. He never knew despite his barren state, someone still has the courage to call him **mom**.

Years ago, Keishin and Ittetsu actually had an unborn daughter which is five months old in Ittetsu's womb. But one day after they had a picnic as they drive their way home, an earthquake has hit their home and was the cause of Ittetsu's miscarriage and what made him totally barren afterwards. 

Of course the couple wasn't able to move on for years. The incident caused Ukai to investigate so much that he found out that the road project on where they drove is actually poorly funded and was made easily to be destroyed by earthquake calamities. Ittetsu on the other hand has known of his mistake and unable to protect their own child. He was mentally broken for a short time but was able to recover. But as time goes by, he has found a way to keep himself busy. As a teacher, he always meets more than forty-five children in weekdays though there is still the pain of losing his own child. 

But now, the married couple has finally been able to smile brighter as Osamu came into their lives. 

Ittetsu thought Osamu will just be a second child, that Osamu will only see him as a second parent. But what he didn't realize is that he will be one day be truly treated by Osamu as of it's his own mother. 

Ukai who has thought Osamu and Atsumu will only be one of these victims whom he will help get back together but he never have thought that he will actually be treated by Osamu as of like his own father. 

After they celebrate the happy day, the couple talked to one another and knowing how high their smiles and joy are. 

"I've never felt so much joy like this." Keishin says to his husband as he lays beside Ittetsu shirtless after turning off the lights.

"Mom. He called me mom. It felt so complete. I feel so complete." Ittetsu chuckles and looks at his husband and they both chuckled. 

"I never thought we would still be able to be parents even if it's. . . not ours." Keishin says with relief.

"He _is_ ours. Maybe not with the same blood, same name or same fate but. . . we still feel like. . ."

"A family." Both Ukai's say with fulfillment and they both held hands and looked at each other. 

"Erina will be so proud of us." Ittetsu referring to their daughter. 

"I will immediately find Atsumu and then we will really be a family. You, me, Osamu and Atsumu." Keishin says to his husband. 

"Keishin really?!" Ittetsu happily asking. 

"Yes, I have already planned where we will move. My cousin in Paris, we contacted each other and--" 

"You got accepted?!" Ittetsu asked and almost getting up.

"Yes Ittetsu! I'm going to own a pizza business!" Keishin happily responses to his husband and they hugged each other with joy. 

"Huhhhhhhh. . . I can already imagine Osamu wanting to add onigiri as part of our menu. Don't you think?" The pair tittered and got each other's eyes locked at one another and they kissed. 

"A-Are you sure about this Keishin? You know that nothing will be ma--" 

"Our time together is always short. Not five, six, seven, eight or even twelve hours. For sure our daughter is disappointed at us being lesser with each other but at least let me give you this night like it's our first night after we got married. Please Ittetsu?" Keishin asked calmly and with a smile of relief.

Ittetsu looks at his husband's gaze and can clearly see how they both really need each other for the night. 

"Yes Keishin. I will let you have me tonight and let me be carried by your arms." Ittetsu says with affection and soft voice and they kissed their lips together as they get down and enjoy romancing each other like it is again their first. 

Meanwhile Osamu Miya. . .

The young boy is walking to his house and can't get off his mind what his Daddy Keishin has told him earlier while they are celebrating.

_**For real?** _

_**Yes Osamu! My men has found some information that can help us find your brother. Step by step we are getting closer to his tracks and I can assure you that--** _

__

_**Thank you! Thank you dad! Thank you so much! I love you!** _

_**. . . I. . . I love you too son!** _

Osamu is walking back with a smile on his face. 

He has a satisfied moment until he got into the living room and sees the old geezer with a smirk. 

"Feeling good today as you passed the exam?" 

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Osamu asked inappropriately.

"Well of course the next heir of the Miya businesses should be assured that his knowledge is totally on the top of the charts and so to be more known and successful in the future." 

"I don't care what you are wanting. As if I'm doing this for you." Osamu says as he kept walking to the stairs. "Nice new eyepatch by the way." 

"Heh you like it?" The father asked.

"Yeah. Makes you look uglier." Rudely answered by Osamu and made the father throw the patch away and in anger. 

The next day, Osamu is under the supervision of Itettsu as he is taking advanced studying alongside Rintarou Suna and Ginjima Hitoshi. 

__

"Uhm Sir Takeda? Sir Takeda?!" Osamu then Ginjima called for their teacher but it seems like he is not in focus. 

"Oh! S-Sorry the answer is D." He says but. . . 

"Uhm Sir, we are actually asking you for us to take a break? Suna and I want to go to the toilet." Ginjima asked again for permission.

"Oh su-sure boys. Go ahead." Ittetsu was left heaving a sigh and Osamu with him. 

"Mom. Is something bothering you?" Osamu asked as the coast is clear.

"Me? Oh no no it's just that your daddy Keishin. . ." 

"What happened?" Osamu asked. 

"Well. . ." Ittetsu almost stuttered but he remembered he is talking to a twelve year old fellow student. "Your father and I had a great night." Ittetsu caught up almost fell on speaking up something sexual.

"Oh. Erina would be so happy for you two." Osamu happily speaks back. 

"It was so long since we both have a happy evening with each other. We have been so busy. But if I wasn't kept busy, I might have been still locked up in a mental state and would be unable to meet you. Such a wonderful child!" Ittetsu grabs Samu's cheek and cherishes the love little they show. 

"Let's eat some onigiris later with Gin and Suna." Osamu asked his teacher out with him. 

"Sure. Onigiri is on me if you all got a good score for my test sheets!" Ittetsu crossed his arms.

"Consider it done sir!" Ginjima loudly answers it back as he and Suna got back. 

"What was they talking about?" Suna asked Osamu as he got back to his seat and unable to hear what Takeda has said. 

"Oh! Takeda sensei treating us Onigiri if we got a high score on our test sheet today. If we don't, I will pay for it." Osamu answered 

"I'm in for free food since this is tiring." Suna spoke clumsily.

Months have passed and a lot has happened. Osamu has turned thirteen already and he is now entering high school. 

"Come on Suna were getting late for--" 

"Can we take a break? Like really it's too early and I'm tired jogging!" Suna complains but with a totally lazy mood. 

"As my longest time friend with Gin, of course I should drag you guys to my surprise plan to sir Takeda and his husband." 

As a matter of fact, Osamu only grew alone and only Suna as his one true friend. Because of his family position and power, no one has dared to befriend Osamu since people sees him as somehow below his level and making him look superior due to business. 

The time he was befriended by Ginjima was when Ginjima has protected him from some bullies trying to prank him with paint. But instead of getting Osamu saved, it ended up with both of them getting soaked. Osamu doesn't know if he should thank Ginjima those times despite still ending up getting pranked but what he wanna thank is the warning heeded to him. Though he didn't listen, he appreciated that someone still sees him as the same as they are, a child. 

"Gin is the banner ready?" Osamu asked and gives Suna his party hat. 

"Yup! The pizza is coming at any--" 

_**Ding dong!** _

"Osamu get the pizza!" Ginjima said to his friend as he finishes the last string to tie. 

"On it!" Osamu goes out. 

"And me?" Suna asked.

"You will be our food tester since Osamu might end up eating it all before I know it!" Ginjima chuckles and pushes Suna to the table. 

"I hate my job." Suna sighs before taking a picture of the table of meals and doing the taste test. 

That day was the celebration of the Ukai's wedding anniversary. They have spent almost half the day enjoying and with two miracles. 

As of what the doctor has told Itettsu, he was not sick at all but is miraculously pregnant. The results said by the past doctor was due to a poor performance of tests. Ittetsu can still actually bear a pup and it made him happy that he is three months pregnant in November. 

The second miracle is Ukai reporting to Osamu that they have an exact location of the place where Atsumu could be held at. The rumors about the missing twin or of he is dead will now be out to an end. Inch by inch they will get to their goals and will have their happy lives. 

Osamu loves his foster parents so much. He loves them so much that he now wants his brother back and for them to be able to fly away from Japan. Osamu was informed of everything they've planned. New beginnings, new life and happy living as a family. Even Takeda says he will be Atsumu's teacher in French so he won't feel bad. 

Osamu has never felt any happier. 

But then someone is actually watching from afar. 

Someone Osamu has never knew he would be watched with. He thought it would all be stayed with him but wasn't. His father, his real father has actually sent a scout to check on him. 

Three knocks were heard on the door.

"Yes?" The door was opened by an unknown alpha who was said to be living in this house with two other alphas and an omega. 

"Good morning sir! I am from the Omega Lifetime Society and Youth and I just wanna ask if there are any omegas with you living there?" It is Ukai wearing a disguise as he kept himself undercover. 

"Oh no sir we don't actually have an--" 

"Ooh but a neighbor said that you have one in here? A young one they said." Ukai interrupts.

"Oh sorry sir but what my neighbor saw is just my nephew that stayed here for four days. I dunno what she is talking about an omega in here and a child." The alpha answered back. 

"Oh okay. Must be in the wrong house. So your nephew is an omega?" Ukai asked again. 

"Yeah yeah he is still seven so. . . I'm really sorry if our neighbors says bad lies." 

"Yes it's fine sir. I got **everything** understood." Ukai shook the hand of the alpha and smiles. 

Ukai totally understands that the alpha is lying all the time. Osamu and Atsumu's case of young alphas and omegas are very rare cases where only one out of a thousand children gets. Another is the fact that the neighbor has said that the omega is actually being abused. She can't contact the cops knowing that the neighbor has a history of being a cop himself. She totally stayed quiet until this very time for Ukai to do something has come to her. One more for Ukai to know is that the way the alpha looks already shows gestures of lies. 

That is when Ukai has told his team to make a warrant to enter the house. 

The next day is the day Ukai's team is going to make a move. But before that, the night was so beautiful and the couple is about to go to sleep. 

"So our child will be another girl Keishin." 

"A princess?" Keishin happily asked.

"Yes. Our Erina, Osamu and Atsumu will have a little sister." Ittetsu grins. 

"I love our family." Keishin hugs his husband and holds on his belly to feel his incoming pup. "Just three more months and we will have out baby princess. 

It was a very joyful evening for the couple as Osamu called Keishin on the phone to let them know that he found a taxi that will drive him home. 

"Take care Osamu." Ukai starts sniffing something. 

Then Ittetsu sniffs the same. 

"Smoke?" Takeda mumbled.

"It's smoke!" Keishin felt the adrenaline rushing. 

Osamu from far away is about to ride the taxi but the thick smoke going up to the skies got him worried. He quickly draws his cellphone and calls his father. 

"Daddy? Daddy are you guys okay there?" Osamu asked with worry.

"No! Osamu call the fire department our line of electricity and water was cut out by someone. Someone set our house on fire." 

And at that very moment, Osamu felt that fear once again. The same fear when he has lost his brother. 

He quickly runs back before he could get in the cab and his eyes are starting to drop some tears. The streets where his foster family resides are a bit far and no taxi cabs can enter or allowed to enter making Osamu run for their lives. 

He quickly dials the number of the fire department and told them to listen very carefully as he spoke the address and the situation of the fire. 

"PLEASE! PLEASE GET OVER HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND SAVE MY FAMILY!" Osamu loudly pleaded as he kept running and makes a turn. 

"Keishin!" Ittetsu shouts as he was stuck on the other side with a burning pile blocking the path. 

The situation is well planned. The culprit has assured Ukai's windows are barred ones, he turned off their water supply, cut the line of the telephone and even messed with the front door and back door of the house. A plan where he assured the couple will meet their demise. 

"No! Ittetsu! Ittetsu!" Keishin found a way around and quickly goes back to Ittetsu before that crackling sound made is about to drop a huge cabinet on the pregnant omega and being saved by the coughing husband. 

"Keishin!" Ittetsu coughs as the smoke starts to get thicker. He saw the towel he has sewn for Osamu on the table and quickly grabs it to cover his mouth. 

"No! No. Please no! We can't let Nako end like this." Keishin say what he plans to name to their daughter. 

"Nako?" 

"Yes, Nako! Our baby Nako!" Keishin starts to sob as he knows that this might be it. . .

It's how it will end. . . 

And they even haven't seen it coming. . . 

"KEISHIIIIIN! ITTETSUUUUU!" Osamu is shouting out and seeing a few neighbors at home getting water as much as they can since ethe firetrucks are taking long. 

"The couple are stuck in there we are doing our best to kill the fire here." A neighbor exclaimed as he stops Osamu from engaging. 

"No that's my parents there don't stop me I will save them! I WIL SAVE THEM! LET ME GO!" Osamu fights over and rushes to the garden tools to quickly get the axe he saw last time. 

He kept carrying it despite the weight and trying to destroy the front door. 

"MOM! DAD! I'M COMING!" Osamu shouts as he also coughs inhaling some of the smoke and ignoring the heat. As he is still young his strength still isn't that strong to carry an axe. 

"Osamu?" Keishin heard his son calling for him and heard a bang on the door. 

"Osamu came for us." Ittetsu smiled and coughing as he sees the front door being attacked and a hole made. 

"MOM!" Osamu had eye contact on Ittetsu. 

"Osamu get back!" Keishin shouts at Osamu. 

"I will not let this happen again! Never!" Osamu kept shouting and some neighbors began to help Osamu and kept hitting the door with their own axes. 

"Almost there!" Keishin happily says and Ittetsu almost running out of breath because of the smoke taking every space for air. 

Keishin doesn't give up hope yet knowing their son is struggling. Ittetsu doesn't want to give up knowing their son is fighting for their lives. 

Finally after the door is smashed wide, the couple is now able to escape. 

"Mom dad come on!" Osamu says with a smile knowing he has succeeded.

"Here take your mother first!" Keishin let's Ittetsu go first since the path has started to narrow. He made Ittetsu take a cover so he won't feel the heat as he walks out and almost running out of breath and almost feel down. 

Keishin also fell down but follows up to his husband when suddenly, he hears a cracking noise above as the floor above them seem to give up getting burned and leaving Keishin no choice but to save his husband as he pushes him out to get him quicker to the doorstep and the neighbors catching Ittetsu's fall and Osamu seeing his father with a drawer fell on Keishin's back and hearing his last words.

"I'm sorry Osamu." And then the floors has falthered. . .

"I love you!" Keishin says as he smiles to let Osamu know how proud he is for the bravery he has shown. 

And then, the floor above Keishin collapsed. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" Osamu shouted as he sees his father being buried alive by the debris. 

He tried to dig despite the fire still in tact on some objects and burning his skin. 

Some neighbors are getting Osamu out of the house as he fights over to save his father who is already dead. Osamu won't stop squirming and kept on wanting to go back and was completely stopped by a firefighter. 

The ambulance arrives and Osamu looks at his mother being taken to the stretcher. 

"Mom!" Osamu weakly calls as he coughed. He quickly comes with the nurses and his mother in the ambulance. 

"Osamu!" Ittetsu tried talking as he sees Osamu's face. Then he smiled but is filled with melancholy as he sees his son crying. 

"Mom I'm so sorry! I'm shouldn't have left earlier! I could've saved you and dad faster! I could've saved you all three together." Osamu is stuttering and coughing as he talks in panic. 

"Shhhh!" Ittetsu calms his son as he quietly speaks. "Nako is sleeping." He held his belly and let's Osamu get a hold. 

"You'll be okay mom! You'll be okay I promise!" Osamu says with a smile and tears falling down his eyes.

"Your father and I are so proud of you Osamu." Ittetsu slowly spoke. "I have never felt so much like a mother until you came into our lives." He added.

"Mom mom shhh shhh shhh! You need to keep quiet mom. Just breath okay? Please don't leave me!" Osamu doesn't like what he is hearing. 

"I love you son. With all of our (me and your father) heart." Ittetsu kept shedding tears and slowly loses breath as he hands over a towel sewn by Ittetsu and is kept around his hands. 

"Sir we are almost there!" The nurse said.

"Mom did you hear that? We are almost at the hospital in a minute. Your saved." 

And the sound of beep in the machine suddenly came upon and made Osamu nervous. 

"Mom? Mom!" He loudly calls out as he doesn't know what to do on the flatline he is seeing. "Mooom!" 

The nurse and the doctor starts to perform their CPR. Nothing seems to work and luckily, they are already at the hospital. The doctor quickly goes over the patient and avoids hitting the bump as he kept pushing on the chest for inhilation. 

Osamu is following them stretcher and was stopped when they reached the emergency room. 

"Sir I'm sorry but you can't go on in here please stay." The nurse closes the doors and leaving Osamu behind. 

Osamu is losing his self and sat in front of the door and waiting. 

Two people from behind are running towards the door and knowing that it is Osamu by the door as the two are Hitoshi and Rintarou calling him out. 

Osamu gets up and sees the two but he doesn't take a step away from door as his fear kept him glued on his platform. 

The two are both hugged by the dirty and coal stenches Osamu. 

"You don't look so good." Suna says and Hitoshi observes Osamu from top to toe. 

Osamu has burns around his arms, clothes somehow burnt and torn and a wounded on his forehead, neck, and shoulder. 

"We should get you treated by a nurse." Hitoshi suggested. 

"NO! IM NOT LEAVING UNTIL I KNOW MY MOTHER IS ALIVE!" Osamu overreacted and grabs Ginjima to the wall and making him stop. 

"Osamu stop! You're hurting Ginjima." 

"No Suna it's okay!" Hitoshi understands the pain. "We will call a nurse to get over here for you don't worry. Just stay here and I will get the nurse for you." 

It has been an hour and Ittetsu is tried to be kept alive by the doctors. It was a hard situation knowing the patient won't have any signs of life for almost thirty minutes. And at the 9th hour of pm, Ittetsu Takeda-Ukai is declared dead. 

Cause of death: Suffocation

As soon as the doctors exit the door, the heartbreaking news was said to Osamu very slowly. 

"Doc! What happened please tell me he is talking and that he and baby Nako will be alive please!" Osamu is begging. "Please tell me they're alive!" Osamu wanting the baby alive. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Ukai. Your mother and sister didn't make it." The doctor didn't say any comforting lies and spoke the painful truth. 

"No. . ." Osamu mumbled. "No no that's impossible! That's impossible I saved him from the fire how come he is DEAAAAAD!" Osamu gets a grip on the doctor's collar.

"Samu!" Suna tries to stop him. 

"Mr. Ukai we did the best we can. I told them I won't stop but it has been thirty minutes and-- we did what we can. I'm so sorry." The doctor says of his efforts to do what he could but nothing brought him back. 

Osamu doesn't want to hurt the doctor nor does he want to blame him knowing he is stuck for an hour trying to keep Ittetsu and Nako alive. 

Osamu fell down on his knees and on the floor weeping. 

"I'm sorry I have patients to attend to." The doctor has left. 

"Thank you doctor." Hitoshi says. 

Suna and Ginjima observes their friend as he weeps on the floor and holding on the towel made by Ittetsu for him. 

The two looked at each other sad as they see their friend mourn for the loss he has. They show their best to let them know he isn't alone by going low as well and hugging their friend. 

After a week, all three of them were buried and Osamu can't help but stand in front and stare at their grave. 

Suna and Ginjima goes at their friend and tells him that they're about to leave. 

"I'll be there guys." Osamu takes a last look at the graves as he sees every encrypted name. 

_**Ittetsu Takeda-Ukai** _

_**Keishin Ukai** _

_**Erina Ukai** _

_**Nako Ukai** _

__

__

"I love you all." Osamu leaves a rose on each grave and wiping his tears with the towel Ittetsu sewn for him. 

Hours passed Osamu was driven home by Suna. 

"So uh . . . I think I won't be seeing you in class tomorrow." Suna expects it. 

But before he could turn around. . . 

"I'll be there." Osamu says to Suna but he isn't looking at Suna himself. 

Suna gave Osamu a hug. 

"I understand." Suna goes back to the vehicle and left Osamu. 

Osamu goes back to the big house filled with his emptiness and sorrow and thinks of going to his room to lie down and think things out. 

"So how is the party? Pretty good right?" And the father is actually waiting for him to get home. 

"Ugh what is it this time." Osamu sighed sarcastically and looks at his father annoyed. 

"Feeling sad? Awww I thought heartless brats like you can't feel." 

"Says the guy who actually just throws off his own fucking son to some alphas." 

"So it is said that the alpha is a cop and the omega, a teacher. Poor things living in poor lives." The father kept teasing his son.

"Shut up you motherfucker! You don't even know who they are." 

"Ukai Keishin, a cop who was under a secret mission to find this wretching oaf named Atsumu." It caught Osamu's attention and slowly turned around to look at his father with pure anger and face scary to gaze up with. Osamu is trembling in hate and clenches his fists. "Meanwhile this stupid teacher who is once a friend of this stupid worker of mine is playing family role play at my son." 

"Don't call me your son cuz you never have been that kind of shit!" 

"I am your father!" 

"You're a FRAUD!" Osamu shouts and turns around to get off of his father's mock.

"See how they try to wash your head? It's a good riddance they died. At least, half of my plans did work out." 

"What did you say?" Osamu stops and now knows the root of all the phenomenon. "You're the one who plotted their death? The cause of the fire?" Osamu sheds tears as he looks back at his father. 

"Don't blame me you moron you're the one making connections. You shouldn't even talk to low lived like them they meant nothing to you!" 

"YOU KILLED A FUCKING BABY!" Osamu shouted at his father and walking towards him. "AN INNOCENT CHILD UNBORN. ITS THEIR DREAM TO HAVE A FAMILY. THEIR FAMILY. OUR FAMILY. MY FAMILY! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" Osamu kept on yelling at his father. 

And his father laughing devilishly at knowing how desperate his son is. 

"You really think you can find Atsumu? Sorry but too late. The alphas moved out of the place where your so called Daddy has found them. Such a shame on how weak your Daddy is. Even though you got the warrants, you found nothing there. Cuz they moved out before you know it." 

"You big sunuvah--!"

"I'm always two steps ahead of you Osamu. I know every single thing to wipe out when you plan to sneak up on me." The father has boast his capabilities and his manipulations to assure Atsumu will never be found again and not a plan of Osamu would work.

Osamu looks down and has now know one thing. He can't run away or make up with a plan that will succeed. 

"I almost thought that bitch will have another weakling born like him and live in suffering. Too bad I was right about him being weak. Suffocation as cause of death. . .tch. Lousy! The father starts walking out of the house. 

"Don't you dare talk to him like--" 

"If I were you, I will submit. Don't try to go against me cuz you will never win against me Osamu. You will never win." The father whispered in his own son's ears.

"Don't even try to drag Suna Rintarou into this cuz it will be easier to destroy someone as rich as me and Ginjima Hitoshi? Tch. He's already dead before his family could even run."

And as he leaves, he laughs out loud echoing in the whole living room till the staircases. 

Osamu went back into his bedroom and so disappointed at himself knowing all he has to blame is himself. He felt so hard on it that he punched the wall, mirror and hits his head on the floor. He starts to cry again and continuously says sorry to the ones he has lost. 

It was all affecting Osamu as a person. That day forward he has never tried to trust people again except for those with him which is Ginjima and Suna. He even changed his style. 

He starts to learn how to slack off of school and not even attending classes. But despite that, he attends exam classes and shows a perfect score althroughout. Not until his father has threatened him again taking lives if he doesn't. Well it didn't move Osamu. Who is there to kill anyways? Suna and Ginjima? So what? What's the catch? Does he think killing them will put a stop on his madness? Nope. So the father had no choice but to let this keep up while Osamu has chose to attend classes again as he started senior high.

He changed his hairstyle into a faded slicked back hair style, got a well shaped teenager body with six packs and biceps, always wears sleeveless casuals when going in and out of school and has two new friends with him forming a group, Michinari Akagi and Heisuke Riseki. 

In the campus, their group is feared due to their punk ass looks and how scary they are as they walk through the corridors. They have the gaze of an evil man that will hurt them the moment you block their way and will hurt if you do so. 

But all in all, they are just a group of boys who are the richest and always together as they look like kings. 

At the age of 18 in his last year in high school, Osamu went to school riding a skateboard and ignoring his cheeky father's word and totally disrespecting him. 

He wasn't paying attention to what is in front of him as he checks on the time. The moment he looks back the path, he is too late to avoid the boy in front of him. 

The guy is short with unrily orange hair and brown eyes. He also has a right built thin body and wears glasses. 

They both fell with Osamu on top of the orange haired boy and he gets up telling the boy "Next time, watch where you're going you idiot!" and calmly. 

Then he murmurs words about how clumsy the boy is despite it being him not looking at his path. 

The orange haired boy didn't like the level of disrespect at him that he took his bag and goes to Osamu and swings it to his head and hurts him. 

And he loudly spoke "GANGSTER SHITHEAD!" 

Then the orange haired boy walks away and proceeds to the library. 

Osamu hated the orange haired fella but what he never knew about the boy is that he will play a big part in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice the title here has Miya on it. It simply reflects how the twins actually sees themselves, Osamu born, living and being a Miya and Atsumu knowing he is the rejected one and not again will own the family name.
> 
> And yes, the orange haired guy is Hinata Shouyou.


	7. Not a Gambit, Nor a Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu meets his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years has passed and Atsumu has been working as a host for so long and he is letting himself think that this is his only way to keep on living. Though waiting for his brother still, he also has found out about the concept of falling in love. 
> 
> Who wouldn't? 
> 
> I mean, he is growing up after all and who wouldn't dream of having or knowing what is love.

_**Tsumu.** _

_**Samu.** _

_**Wanna practice slicing fruits with me?** _

_**Together?!** _

_**Ahaha yeah together! Geez, don't get excited.** _

_**But if it's doing stuff or learning with you, of course I will be happy. We're inseparable!** _

_**Ow!** _

_**Oh no! Samu you've cut yourself.** _

_**I'm fine Tsumu no worri--** _

_**You brat!** _

_**Dad, no!** _

_**Dad?** _

_**TSUMU RUN! RUUUN!** _

Atsumu opens his eyes after he imagines the past of a simple mistake done is his childhood days; getting Osamu cut on his thumb. 

As his eyes opens, his mood changes into a seductive lad dancing in front of many alpha men watching him do all of those sexy dancing with good seats and curves. 

Atsumu is really slim and his outfit wearing a vest, short shorts and a pair of shoes makes it look so sexier. 

The alphas around are enjoying what their watching. Some are getting aroused while some alphas even takes a photo and video of Atsumu. As practiced, Atsumu even spices things up as he takes off his vest and reveals his silky smooth chest that even made some alphas lick their higher lip.

Dancing splendidly, Atsumu avoids eye contact with the alphas watching him and finishes his piece with one leg raising up and at the higher part of the pole he can reach and is posing like he has done a split. 

The alphas loved the performance and claps for Atsumu and some even whistles. You could even see some perverted alphas drooling on Atsumu's figure. 

If you think Atsumu loves doing things like these, then you are mistaken. He never loved doing things like these and despises himself for doing so. If only he isn't forced or told to do it. 

It's been years and now, Atsumu turns 20. It's his birthday that evening but nobody knows. Nobody greets and nobody will ever. 

If there is something he will receive, that is only the services he will be offered such as being table escorts or an alpha's bitch for the evening. And due to his seductive performance that time, the owner of the club considers Atsumu lucky for having half a dozen table offers. 

Against Atsumu's will, he has no choice but to choose the table he would want to serve first. If there are no other omegas available like him, it would be a disaster as he can't do all of it alone with so many tables. 

If he didn't notice one of the customers he had been going with before, he would've been taken out by some alphas giving him an orgy by now. 

"I will take this one for now." Atsumu answered. 

He went to table two to meet this guy who goes by the name Lee. It's not actually the man's real name. Each customer changes their names when they enter these night clubs of omegas everywhere. It's slcalled either their alias or just codename. 

"Lee!" Atsumu approaches the man he had met many times. He has a smile brought with him and is about to hug Lee but the alpha pushed him away. 

"Stop!" Lee says. "I didn't came here for this. I came to say that I don't need you anymore." 

Atsumu's smile turned into sorrow and asked the alpha why. 

Atsumu has this deep feeling for Lee as one time, he was ordered for a one night stand. And then, Lee told Atsumu that he has feelings for the omega. Atsumu is too dull that he thinks the guy is making him his boyfriend but actually, the guy only wants Atsumu's money and body which is just what Atsumu actually earns. Yes, the omegas working actually keeps some money but is never letting the owner know. 

Atsumu learnt it from one of his co-workers years ago when he is on his seventh month being treated as a slut. 

Atsumu thought Lee loves him the way he does but, just like the other alphas who just uses him, Atsumu is left with a broken heart and an empty pocket. 

_**Youre so boring now.** _

_**No money? Can't love you bitch.** _

_**Stop acting like you're lovable.** _

_**I hate penniless scums.** _

_**What's there to love from you?** _

It brought Atsumu back to all of the past men who used him for just because what he gives but was never taken back. 

He keeps opening his hearts to alphas who takes him but all he gets in return is rejection. 

Atsumu doesn't know if he would consider himself lucky since he didn't get pregnant by those past men in his life. Not even those two sugardaddies he once gone with for sex service. 

Once again, Atsumu is trying to move on. 

The night wasn't easy since he got all tables done with two tables paying Atsumu for sex. 

Atsumu never gave up yet as the morning sun rises. He gets up at the bed where he got triple penetrated by alphas with him left alone. 

He goes to the bathroom and he noticed that his face doesn't look that sad. Why? 

"It's okay Atsumu it's just him. You can find someone better than Lee, better than Jun, better than Eduardo. Don't give up yet Atsumu! Love will come to you just like what Miko said." Miko is one of the omegas like him who works with him but is already dead after being beaten to death by an alpha who is high on drugs. 

Atsumu knows someone will love him for who he is one day. He has high spirits on love. As much as he is worried of the alphas everyday whom he faces, his one goal as he works as a host and sex service is to find the alpha who will love him, free him, and if possible, will help him get back to Osamu. 

He is still waiting for that one alpha who will hold his hand and walk him to paradise and forever. 

"Looking at the mirror again with imaginations Atsumu?" asked by another omega. 

"Yeah. It's a great morning." 

"I hate to say this for the umpteenth time Atsumu but you have to stop daydreaming of the so called Mr. Right. It will never happen because we are just an omega made to serve the alphas. They will prefer the women omegas over us so stop the dreams." 

"Sorry but I still believe it will come to me one day. And I will live happy with him as we share our love and affection and make our family." Atsumu replies back. 

"Don't tell me I forget warning you Atsumu. And don't do stupid things that will make you pregnant. It's hard to find a job these days." The omega has left Atsumu. 

"Don't worry I'm careful!" Atsumu was shut as the door was closed. He knows the other male is irritated at him by now. 

Not known by other omegas in the job, Atsumu is different from them since he is just a transfer from another club. That club was once where he was brought and is sold by the three alphas who enslaved him before. In the new club where he is taken, the other omegas thought he is just the same as them trying to earn money by doing sexy dances and earning extra cash by letting the alpha fuck them as they want. What they don't know is that Atsumu has no home to go to, no families to see and is sleeping in their preparation room where they get the clothes they wear before performing in front of the stage. 

Three nights later, Atsumu has tabled a team of alphas whom he thought were fine and civilized looking men. It's a team of men who plays volleyball and plays for the city their team is affiliated. 

"Hey there cutieful. What's your name?" An alpha puts an arm around Atsumu and pulls Atsumu close. 

Atsumu didn't like how the alpha looks like. The alpha is drunk and looks scary. 

"I'm. . . Atsu-- Atsu. . . mu." 

"I'm John." replied the alpha. "So, wanna suck my cock?" asks the alpha with a tipsy voice and serious face going close at Atsumu. 

Atsumu doesn't feel good at what the alpha is doing as the other hand is holding on his waste and takes Atsumu even closer. The alpha is about to kiss Atsumu but one alpha stood up and blocks the lips of the alpha about to kiss Atsumu with a notepad. 

"Ugh. Really. . . Wil?" 

"Let go of him. Can't you see he is not feeling good at you?" 

"Yeah fine. Tell Motto I will grab some air." 

"Oh no you don't. Stay here you're so drunk. Let me just take it over from here okay." 

"Yeah sure, Wilbur." 

Wilbur took Atsumu away from his teammate and didn't notice that where he took him is a bedroom. 

As much as the boss of the club noticed them, he enlists Atsumu with an alpha with him. 

"Th-Thank you for saving me from your friend." Atsumu thanks. 

"Yeah it's fine just don't hold my hand again." says the alpha named Wilbur. "I'm Wilbur."

"Thanks Wilbur. I'm Atsumu." 

As the two get to know each other, the two talked for an hour. 

"Really? You do that!" Wilbur referring to Atsumu's painting talent. 

"Yeah. I usually paint before but since I'm. . . this. . . , I was put into this job." Atsumu replied. 

"But still you have the talent though. You're talented and you have a really beautiful smile." 

Atsumu chuckles a little bit but got aware of the sudden change. 

"Thanks, Wilbur?" 

"Yeah. You smell so good!" Wilbur suddenly changes into an aroused alpha though his body reacts like he is drunk or his body falling. 

If not for the scent released by Atsumu, Wilbur wouldn't feel or go into this. It seems like Atsumu forgot his suppressants. 

"Atsumu." The alpha grabs Atsumu on both arms but not too tight nor the grip being hard. 

"Y-Yes?" 

"You look so beautiful." The alpha is slowly getting closer at Atsumu's face and finally, gives him a soft kiss. 

The night has passed and Atsumu wakes up naked and covered in the sheets and wraps it around him as he felt the chill. Wilbur can't be found and not even his bag. 

Though it is just one night, Atsumu enjoyed it but felt bad that he wasn't able to open up his feelings for that man. If ever there is something that will remind him of the man, it's the moles on his head and the topic he talks last night about hating germs. 

Atsumu is hoping one day this alpha returns but then he has a slight doubt since it felt like he is just admired and needed due to Atsumu being careless and unable to take his suppressants and attracted his customer last night that brought them mating. 

Thirty days later in the morning, the omegas of the club were brought in line by the boss. Every month is the omegas body and scent check. In this system, the boss hires another omega just to check on their scent and bodily changes which brings Atsumu to the test. 

"Atsumu are you aware of your body changes?" asked the omega inspector.

"Changes? But I feel completely fine." Atsumu reassures with a small smile on his face. 

After the day of inspection, next day Atsumu knows is he is tied up and blindfolded and brought in a box. 

Atsumu didn't cry these times since he is used to it being tied and folded to serve a customer in parties and be their host for the noon or night and even do sex services with most of them being orgies. But then, it took a long time on the moment he is tied and folded before so he tries to adjust again. 

As soon as the box has been opened, the one who received the box is surprised to see an omega tied and folded inside the box with a whole bag of clothes packed and with a note left. 

After the alpha has read the note, he unties the leash on Atsumu's wrists and the blindfold is removed just to see that the man whom Atsumu was sent to is a familiar face he has never forgotten. 

"Wilbur?" Atsumu is surprised and smiles bright as he sees the past customer he had has ordered him again. 

"You still remember me?" The alpha is more surprised than he thought. 

"Of course, how could I forget the handsome face and the good attitude?" Atsumu complements the alpha and gets out of the box. 

"But-- but--" 

"So you ordered me for today? I'm happy to know that you did!" Atsumu has been daydreaming for days about this alpha that he missed and wants to see him everyday one day. 

He hugs the alpha in delight and happily speaks the words "You're so charming." Then Atsumu closes his eyes and hears the sound of the alpha's heartbeat. 

"G-Get off me! Geez! Didn't I tell you I hate being touched? You don't smell so good either!" The alpha pushed Atsumu away and steps back after.

"Oh! Sorry. I was just in shock so I did th-- wow!" Atsumu is interrupted when he sees how sparkly clean the whole place around is. Seeing the house of the man he dreams of just amazes him on how good he gets his house cleaned on his own. He does tell the truth about his house being so sanitized. "Ahaha! You got a nice place. Look at the decorations." Atsumu starts to look around the living room and sees the furniture from frames to curtains. 

"No! Don't touch any of those!" Wilbur has panicked that he follows the curious omega around and avoids skin contact and keeps telling Atsumu not to touch a single object.

But then, Atsumu being this adorable just kept looking at everything. Every picture and every texture, he tries feeling the textures of all those objects around until he is caught up with this one picture frame he sees. 

It is a frame hanging on the wall, above the fireplace. 

"Sakuuuu-- Sakusa? Kiyoomi?" Atsumu says the words or should we say *spotted* the true name of his dear Wilbur. 

> _**This is to hereby** _ _**certify Kiyoomi Sakusa for participating in the clean up project.** _

"Okay that's. . . let me explain."

"Is he your family?" Atsumu asked happily but brought the alpha to sigh in disappointment knowing this omega is truly an idiot. 

"It's me! That's my real name! What an idiot." 

Wilbur's real name is Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu gasped as he realizes that the man with moles and hating germs has this name.

"This is your real name? Are you doing jobs like how con artists do in those tv news reports I have watched before?" Atsumu asked.

And it kind of brought Sakusa Kiyoomi into the feeling that this omega isn't that of an idiot after all. 

"You idiot I'm not a con artist! What's those medals and honorable mentions in school if I am one? Jeez, I'm working as a nutritionist!" And probably this nutritionist earns a lot. 

"Wooooaaaaah! Seems really clean for you then." Atsumu replies back. "You got a really cool job." 

It kind of given Sakusa the little fluster and blush since nobody really told him he got a cool job. 

"Yeah whatever!" 

And it brought Atsumu to thinking and is out into words.

"So if your real name is Kiyoomi Sakusa, then that means I will call you Sakusa-chan or Kiyoomi-kun." 

"Bitch we're not even close!" Sakusa blurted out since they just met once in the night. 

"Ooh I know what to call you!" 

"Ugh what are you trying to--"

"Omi-kun! My handsome charming Omi-kun!" 

And that is the beginning of how Atsumu fell in love again. 

"This shit can't be happening." And also felt like a nightmare for Sakusa since he will have no choice but to keep this insane omega in his humble abode. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The details of the next chapter will be about Sakusa Kiyoomi. The chapter after Sakusa will be about Osamu's life.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters will involve the twins growing and will keep on going as both alpha and omega lives.


End file.
